


No One Is Here- Except For One...

by Skylightmine



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alexis | Quackity Deserves Better, Alexis | Quackity-centric, Duck Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Parent Sam | Awesamdude, Protective Sam | Awesamdude, Sad Alexis | Quackity, Winged Alexis | Quackity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylightmine/pseuds/Skylightmine
Summary: Quackity, just like many on the server, has been through a lot, and lately, he’s been struggling with it all. Luckily for him though, someone saves the day.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Sam | Awesamdude
Comments: 4
Kudos: 118
Collections: Dream SMP Fics





	No One Is Here- Except For One...

Quackity sat next to the gravestone of Jschllat At which, he always went when he was feeling overwhelmed with his emotions. Which is funny to him as Jschllat had never cared about his emotions before when he was alive and here Quackity was chilling with his dead husband instead of actually getting comforted at all. He didn’t want to bother anyone though- besides Tommy, Tubbo and Ranboo were far worse off than he was. They were just children after all and he was an adult, he could handle himself fine. 

At least he thought he could.

Quackity shivered from the cold breeze blowing through and he folded his yellow wings closer to himself for more warmth. His dull eyes fell onto Jschllat’s name carved into the grave and sighed. “Bastard… leaving me alone… why do I want you back so badly? You didn’t even treat me well… what’s wrong with me…?” Quackity scrunched his eyes closed as he curled into himself for comfort, and he forced back his tears.

“I think it’s normal for you to want someone back even if you hate them when you're suffering alone, Quackity.” A voice mumbled from behind him and he felt a blanket be draped over his shoulders. Quackity jumped startled from the sudden voice before confusion slowly fell over him as he looked up at Sam.

He raised an eyebrow at him and gripped the blanket tighter around himself. “S-sam…? What… what are you doing here, Sam?”

Sam just smiled gently at him and sat down next to him holding him close to his side. His gaze wandered about the scenery and his smile never faltered. “Just enjoying the beautiful day is all.”

Quackity blinked, before chuckling, shaking his head. “Sam… you don’t have to comfort me. I’m doing fine by my-”

“It gets lonely doesn’t it, Quackity?” Sam questioned, not exactly looking for an answer as it was already clear as day to him.

Quackity felt himself become silent for a moment before he forced a smile. “N-nah, I… I have all of you and it doesn’t get lonely…”

Sam gazed down at him, his smile faltering. “Then why are you out here and not going to one of us?”

Quackity gulped nervously and composed himself quickly, clearing his throat once. “I… I just wanted to be alone for a while-”

“Quackity, you're literally clinging onto me. I don’t think a person who wants to be lonely would seek out touch like this,” Sam interrupted him silencing Quackity once more. Sam sighed at the conflicted emotions that spiraled all over Quackity’s face. “Quackity… what’s wrong? I want to help, whatever is wrong with you… I promise to do my best to fix it or just try too.”

Quackity swept his gaze back at the scenery as he left his smile fall and he slumped more onto Sam enjoying the warmth and comfort. “I… I’m just thinking too much is all… about… everything that’s happened within this server. So many bad things took place here… and more will happen too...”

Sam tightened his grip on him and peeked his forehead softly. Quackity looked up in shock from this only to feel his heart freeze some from the warm gaze he was meant with. “Yeah, this server is quite the mess, isn’t it? But… that doesn’t mean we can’t have fun times too y’know? Now, come on, it’s cold out and you're obviously freezing still, and I don’t have the heart to just leave you like this all by yourself.”

Quackity smiled softly from his words and he curled into his shoulder some nodding as an answer. Sam then scooped him off of his feet bridal style (being careful of his wings of course) and started walking to his house with the hybrid boy. Sam smiled down at him and tucked the blanket over his shoulder some. “It’s okay, you can go to sleep Quackity if you want to. I’m taking you home with me- you’re not going to have to suffer alone anymore my duckling~”

Quackity gripped onto his shirt some and just relaxed against him melting like goo some at the nickname. Soon he drifted off into a blissful sleep against Sam.

Maybe… just maybe he wasn’t as alone as he had thought he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically just a short one-shot, I hope you all like it and we seriously need more stories of Sam acting like a parent to Quackity- or just comforting him in general. Please, have more appear.


End file.
